


Baby’s grown up

by a_court_of_random_fandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Ahsoka, Parenthood, Slice of Life, barrissoka’s kid, mum Barriss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/pseuds/a_court_of_random_fandoms
Summary: Ahsoka realises her baby girl is no longer a baby when she announces that she has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 20





	Baby’s grown up

**Author's Note:**

> There not enough barrissoka kid fics here so I intend to remedy that

Years of being Fulcrum had taught Ahsoka the importance of thinking rationally, and not overreacting. The Jedi always said carelessness costs lives. Whilst it had taken her years, Ahsoka had slowly left behind her brash mannerisms.

Oddly enough that philosophy Ahsoka had spent years cultivating suddenly left her as soon as her daughter made that announcement one fateful day when they’d just finished dinner

“I have to tell you something” Yara’s unsteady tone alerted to her parents that they were not about to have an easy conversation. Both parents stopped what they were doing and looked straight at their daughter, giving her their full attention. She looked down at the floor and her force signature was practically radiating vulnerability.

It was in that very moment that Ahsoka realised how much Yara looked like Barriss. The same angled chin and jaw, small frame, those eyes which looked like endless oceans.

That’s where the resemblance stopped though, as Yara seemed to have inherited Ahsoka’s fiery, outspoken nature. She was a good kid at heart, but seemed to have a distaste for rules; like most teenagers, she spent most of her time with her friends in slightly questionable locations doing even more questionable things. If Ahsoka or Barriss told her not to do something, she would find a way to bend the rules to get her way.

If there was one thing Yara wasn’t, that was timid, which was why her tone slightly alarmed her mothers.

The girl let out a tense breath “Imseeingsomeone”

“I didn’t quite catch that darling” Barriss smirked, moving closer to her daughter

Yara ground her teeth in frustration “I said I’m seeing someone. A _boy_. I have a _boyfriend_ ”

Ahsoka dropped the plate she was holding, only just saving it before it smashed. Her eyes went wide in shock, and she managed to let out a small squeak before calming herself. Barriss shot her a glare which read ‘We’ll discuss this later’ before turning her attention fully back to Yara.

“Can you tell us about him?” Barriss smiled, remembering how difficult it was to share her relationship with Ahsoka to others during the early stages

“I don’t think this is an ‘ **us** ’ situation mum” Yara squinted at Ahsoka who was practically spluttering and had turned a shade of dark red.

“Ignore her darling. I, for one, am happy for you!”

“That’s only a fifty percent success rate” Yara bit back, obviously embarrassed and angry at Ahsoka’s reaction.

Not wanting to have a full scale fight, Barriss stood up and walked towards the door, taking her daughter’s hand, and gently pushed her out of the room. “It’ll be okay darling, I promise, your mother is just a little shocked. I’ll come and find you later and we can talk this over”

Yara stalked upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

“Do you care to tell me what just happened?” Barriss demanded as she entered the kitchen to find Ahsoka

“She’s our _baby....._ she can’t have a _boyfriend”_

”Soka, she’s sixteen. For force sake, we started dating then! This could have come years earlier”

”But what if the boy doesn’t treat her right!? What if he tries to force her to do something she said noting ready for? If he even lays a hand on her weirdly he’s dead meat” Ahsoka clenched her fists at the thought of someone violating her baby girl.

”you can’t threaten a sixteen year old boy”

Ahsoka glared at her

”Also, give her some credit. If anyone even looks at Yara weirdly she basically decks them”

“What if he gets her pregnant! _Why can’t she just be gay_? To be honest I'm surprised that you are okay with this” Ahsoka was so protective over her girls it was hilarious but downright infuriating.

"I've had a hunch for a while now. Call it mother's intuition" Barriss chuckled to herself, whilst Yara was smart, she forgot she had two force wielding parents who had conducted a relationship on the sly for years themselves. It was odd being on the other side, watching Yara go for a 'movie night with friends' then come back late in the evening looking like she was on cloud nine. ”Anyway, you’ve upset your daughter, so go and apologise” 

”Why is she just mine all of a sudden?”

”We’ve been over this, she’s yours when she’s being a handful as it’s obviously your genes to blame” 

"Well I don't agree with it, so why should I apologise?" 

"Calm down Soka. You're obviously getting too protective over her and we can't just shelter our girls from the galaxy forever. If you coddled her as much as you wanted to then she'd only suffer later on when she leaves home as she had no idea how to react to situations" 

Thankfully, Barriss' speech had drilled some sense into Ahsoka, who finally gave in 

"Okay _fine_ I'll apologise. But I'm just not gonna be the one delivering the safe sex talk"


End file.
